


You will never be a God

by Wiecznykac



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Loki death, Marvel Universe, kocham lokiego więc napisałam smutnego ficzka, spoilery do Infinity war
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiecznykac/pseuds/Wiecznykac
Summary: -------S P O I L E R Y  D O  I N F I N I T Y   W A R -------





	You will never be a God

**Author's Note:**

> \-------S P O I L E R Y D O I N F I N I T Y W A R -------

***  
Nie mieli szans. Loki wiedział to od samego początku. Był tego świadom, ponieważ znał właściciela tego statku. Był nim nie kto inny jak Thanos, Szalony Tytan, z którym zawarł kiedyś umowę, której nie dotrzymał. W końcu go znalazł. Obietnica Innego wypełniła się, zaraz pozna smak zemsty szalonego tytana. Thor próbował go uspokoić, powtarzał, że go ochroni. Loki jednak nie był tego taki pewien. Nawet potężny władca Asgardu nie miał z nim szans. Chciał uciekać, ale musiał jednak pomóc ochronić innych. Teraz był po stronie "tych dobrych". Nie pozwoli cierpieć za swoje czyny. To już nie jest on. Chodź ewakuacja przebiegała szybko nie wszystkim udało się uciec. Niestety, musiały być jakieś ofiary. Zawsze są. Dzieci Thanosa, bestie od małego szkolne do zabijania były bezlitosne dla niewinnych uciekinierów z Asgardu.

***

Stał wśród trupów swoich współtowarzyszy, otoczony przez Czarny Zakon. Przed nim Szalony Tytan, postać, którą tak dobrze znał z koszmarów. Na domiar złego trzymał w swojej wielkiej dłoni głowę Thora, gotów zagnieść ją w przypadku nieposłuszeństwa księcia Asgardu. Oj, jak bardzo chciałby, żeby to był tylko sen.  
— Wiem jak to jest stracić wszystko. Tak rozpaczliwie czuć, że ma się racje, a jednak mimo to zawieść. Pytam więc, w jakim celu się lękacie, uciekacie od tego? Przecież przeznaczenie i tak was dopadnie. A teraz jest tutaj. Czy jak powinienem powiedzieć... Ja jestem.

Loki zachowywał kamienną twarz. Nie mógł zdradzić swoich emocji. Nie mógł pokazać jak bardzo się boi.

— Tesserakt, albo twój brat zginie.— Thanos uśmiechnął się złośliwie— Zakładam, że to on jest twoim priorytetem.

Tak, to była prawda. Nie chciał, żeby Thorowi coś się stało, jednak wiedział co oznaczało oddanie kamienia Szalonemu Tytanowi. Wiedział, że Banner jest gdzieś ukryty i tylko czeka na sygnał, aby zaatakować. Musiał tylko znaleźć odpowiedni moment. 

—Oh, oczywiście. Zabij go.

Thanos popatrzył się na niego zdziwiony, ale przystawił Thorowi do skroni Kamień Mocy. Zaświeciło się fotelowe światło, a statek wypełniły krzyki Thora. Na początku Loki udawał obojętnego. Słysząc jednak pełne cierpienia jęki brata nie mógł dalej kryć swoich prawdziwych uczuć. Wiedział, że Tytan nie cofnie się przed niczym, żeby zdobyć swój cel.

—DOBRZE, CZEKAJ!— krzyknął. Wiedział, że się zdradził. Zdradził swoją słabość, którą teraz jego wróg może wykorzystać. Zawstydzony i wściekły opuścił głowę w dół. 

—Tesserakt przepadł, gdy Asgard został zniszczony. Nie mamy go!— krzyknął Thor

''Oj bracie'', pomyślał Loki,'' Jesteś w wielkim błędzie''. Zabranie kamienia ze skarbców ojca wydawało mu się dobrym pomysłem. Przecież taka potęga nie mogła zostać zmarnowana. Teraz chciał dać sobie za to w twarz.  
Podniósł rękę i skupił się. W jego dłoni zamigotał niebieski sześcian- Tesserakt. Zobaczył tryumfalny uśmiech tytana. Oj, jak chciał być tym, który pozbawi go żywota. Oby miał jeszcze do tego okazję.  
— Naprawdę jesteś okropny, bracie— w głosie Thora słychać było ból i rozczarowanie. Loki nie chciał się do tego przyznać, ale zabolało go to. Jego brat znowu myślał, że robi to dla własnych interesów. Oh, jak bardzo się mylił. 

— Zapewniam Cię bracie— powoli zaczął podchodzić do Tytana —Słońce znowu zaświeci w naszą stronę.

To już czas. Musi wezwać Bannera teraz albo nigdy.

— Twój optymizm jest uroczy Asgardczyku— Thanos zaśmiał się pod nosem.

—Po pierwsze nie jestem Asgardczykiem.— na jego twarzy wykwitł szeroki uśmiech— A po drugie: mamy Hulka. 

W tej chwili rozległ się potężny ryk i na Tytana spadła wielka kupa zielonych mięśni. Loki nie myśląc wiele rzucił się, aby złapać upadającego Thora. Sześcian upadł na ziemię, zostając bez właściciela.

—Czy ty jesteś szalony?— księcia Asgardu doszedł wściekły głos wyrywającego się z jego objęć Thora— Jak mogłeś zabrać Tesserakt? Kto to w ogóle jest? WIEDZIAŁEŚ, ŻE PO NIEGO PRZYBĘDZIE?

—Nie, oczywiście, że nie!— odpowiedział oburzony Loki, również podnosząc się z ziemi — Bracie, jestem tak samo w szoku jak ty! Ale wysłuchaj mnie, a wszystko Ci wytłumaczę. Mam plan! Jak mówiłem, wszystko będzie dobrze, ale musisz mi zaufać?

— A mam inny wybór?— w głosie boga nadal było słuchać gniew i rozgoryczenie. Musiało mu to wystarczyć. Usłyszał ryk i odwrócił się akurat w momencie, w którym Thanos nokautował Hulka. Thor momentalnie ruszył pomóc przyjacielowi.

— Thor, NIE! POCZEKAJ!

Loki próbował go powstrzymać, ale ten już leciał w kierunku wroga. Dlaczego on nigdy nie słucha? Zaczął atakować Tytana, ale ten odrzucił go w bok, jakby był szmacianą lalką. Zobaczył tęczowy most. Cholera, Heimdall wykorzystał ich ostatni sposób na ucieczkę. Wiedział, że mężczyzna poniesie srogą karę za to co uczynił. I wcale się nie mylił. Thanos przebił serce strażnika Asgardu włócznią swojego syna. Jego plan skomplikował się bardziej niż chciał. Usłyszał wściekły okrzyk Thora:

— Zginiesz za to co zrobiłeś!— w kierunku Odinsona poleciały metalowe pręty tworząc coś na kształt metalowego kagańca. Tymczasem jedno z dzieci Thanosa podniosło bezpański kamień i podało go swojemu ojcu. Cholera, do tego nie powinno dojść. Loki nie wiedział co teraz z nimi będzie. Tytan umieścił kamień w swojej rękawicy.  
—Zostały jeszcze dwa kamienie na Ziemi, waszym zadaniem jest przynieść je mi— gdy Loki usłyszał te polecenie w jego głowie zakiełkowała myśl. Chyba wiedział co musi zrobić. Wyszedł zza filara. Teraz albo nigdy. 

— Jeśli mogę przeszkodzić— zaczął ostrożnie. Tytan spojrzał na niego zdziwiony — Na Ziemi będzie wam potrzebny przewodnik. Nie chce się chwalić, ale mam w tym niemałe doświadczenie.- posłał im swój najbardziej czarujący uśmiech. Grunt to dobre przedstawienie oferty. 

— Przez doświadczenie masz na myśli porażkę? 

— Uważam to za bardzo ważne doświadczenie.— zaczął zbliżać się do Tytana.—O wielki Thanosie, ja Loki, książę Asgardu— odwrócił głowę, aby spojrzeć w oczy swojego brata— syn Odyna, prawowity król Jotunheimu, bóg psot, przysięgam Ci moje bezwzględne posłuszeństwo.— Posłusznie schylił głowę. W jego lewym rękawie pojawił się sztylet. Teraz albo nigdy. Z całej siły zamachnął się. Celował w gardło tytana. Ten jednak był szybszy. Loki nie przewidział jednego, posiadający dwa Kamienie Thanos był bardziej niebezpieczny niż zwykle. Użył kamienia Przestrzeni, aby zatrzymać rękę mężczyzny.

—Bezwzględne powiadasz?— Tytan uśmiechnął się złowrogo.—Powinieneś lepiej dobierać słowa.— boleśnie chwycił rękę i wytrącił mu sztylet.  
Przerażony Loki patrzył jak ogromna dłoń ściska jego gardło i podnosi do góry. Jotun starł się wyrwać z tego morderczego uścisku, ale nie było to wcale łatwe. Palce tytana boleśnie zaciskały się na krtani księcia Asgardu. Do jego oczu napłynęły łzy. Wiedział, że to już koniec.

— Ty.. nigdy nie będziesz... bogiem.— ledwo udało mu się wydusić.  
Thanos tylko się uśmiechnął i mocniej zacisną dłoń. Coś chrupnęło.  
Poczuł agonalny ból, a ostatnie co zobaczył to twarz jego brata wykrzywiona ze wściekłości i rozpaczy.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie będę ukrywać- śmierć Lokiego zabolała mnie okropnie, dlatego właśnie powstał ten ficzek. Tłumaczenia kwestii z filmu nie są dosłowne, właściwie posiłkowałam się tylko tym co zapamiętałam z filmu, więc przepraszam za błędy/ przekręcenia. Ale wracając do Lokiego. Postać ta była jednym z czynników, dzięki którym w ogóle zainteresowałam się MCU. Uważam, że Tom Hiddleston gra tę rolę idealnie, widać, że sprawia mi ona wielką przyjemność( dlatego tak bardzo boli mnie to jak Marcel go teraz traktuje ). Będę bardzo tęsknić za moim Bogiem Psot, mam nadzieję, że po śmierci spotkał się ze swoją matką( albo, że znowu udało mu się uniknąć śmierci i będę mogła być znów szczęśliwa).


End file.
